


Случайный совет

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Случайный совет

— Дэмиан, только Бога в свидетели не призывай. Такого богохульства даже твой Бог не потерпит, — усмехнулся Даго.

— Ну а что остается, кроме как ругаться? — мрачно отозвался тот.

— Хм, Алекс порой забывает, что нельзя так эксплуатировать друзей и своё положение.

— Порой?! Да он не догадывается об этом!

Дорога легко ложилась под копыта их лошадей. Но несмотря на то что Дэмиан был гонцом и должен был торопиться, он не спешил, рассудив, что при помощи Кео наверстать упущенное успеет. Хотелось выговориться.

Даго скрыл улыбку, подумав, что проклятые слишком эгоисты. Одни просто это давно признали и не заморачиваются, а другие еще нет и поэтому страдают.

— Деми, найди ему де Шенни, и он будет слишком занят, чтобы заниматься тобой. Или потребуй помочь в твоей ситуации с Дорианом. Либо поможет, либо увильнет. В любом случае — отстанет. — Даго улыбнулся. — Так что, как видишь, всегда есть варианты.

— Да-а-а, — протянул Дэмиан. В его голове рождался план. — Спасибо, Даго. Я, кажется, поеду.

— Удачи. Не передавай от меня привет брату.


End file.
